


Christmas Gift

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2016) [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: Steve and Natasha spend a quiet Christmas eve together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collegefangirl3791](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collegefangirl3791/gifts).



> solnyshko - sun

Christmas Eve was a special time of year. They had nowhere to be and it felt like they had all the time in the world. That was the best part; she wished it could last forever.

“Are you awake?” Steve asked, rolling over to face her. She nodded, opening her eyes to face him, “Good morning, soldier.”

“I don’t think it counts as morning anymore, it’s half twelve,” he chuckled. Natasha stretched her arms above her head before wrapping them around his neck, “It’s fine; we’ve got nowhere to be and besides, we’ve got the whole day to ourselves.”

“I think our son has been awake for awhile now though,” Steve smiled, kissing her softly. It had been a long time since they’d last been able to sleep in until noon since James was born, but they had their moments. “I’ll go look for him,” she said, untangling herself from him and standing up. The wooden floors were cold under her bare feet but it didn’t bother her too much. She made her way towards his room down the hall and knocked before poking her head through his door, “Good morning, _solnyshko_.”

“Good morning, mummy!” James grinned, hopping off his bed where he was lying to give her a hug, “It’s almost Christmas!”

“It is,” she smiled as Max came by to bark happily at her. He was growing up well and was obviously very happy to stay with James. The two were inseparable and it was the sweetest thing.

“How about we take Max out for a walk later?” she offered, “We can go to the park and get some ice-cream.”

“Only you would want to eat ice-cream in winter, mummy,” James teased, “It’s so cold outside.”

Natasha shrugged, “It’s never too cold for ice-cream. You’re the weird one.”

James laughed, looking at the puppy prancing around by their feet, “I think Max wants ice-cream too.”

* * *

“It’s a lovely day for a walk,” Steve said, looking up at the clear blue skies as they strolled along Central Park. It was sometime after lunch and James and Max had run off together further in front, having the time of their lives.

“It is,” she replied as they walked, “I just can’t believe it’s going to be Christmas tomorrow; it feels like every day just went by in a blur.”

“Well, a lot of things have happened in the past two weeks,” Steve smiled, “It’s been one hell of a ride through it all but soon, we can say we survived another year, Romanoff.”

“You say that every year,” she pointed out.

“And every year it’s just as relevant no matter the context,” he smirked, “We’ve been married for almost ten years now, believe it or not.”

“Who could’ve imagined that the two of us could’ve done something like that?” she grinned, looking up at him. It was an admirable feat actually. There was no guarantee, when they started, that something like this could’ve come out of it and yet, they had made it work. It had been a clumsy, whirlwind romance sort of thing when they had first started out. After the Avengers had broken up, it had been a mess. Steve was breaking their comrades out of prison and she was on the run but somehow, in between all that, they had found something in each other.

“Look at us now, we’ve got a kid and a dog,” he chuckled as they passed a couple of teenagers who looked rather wide-eyed. “And we’re on the cover of People magazine every now and then. They were totally checking you out by the way,” Natasha smirked.

“Ignore them,” he said, shaking his head, “I can’t remember how many of them have asked for my number since I’ve been fished out.”

Natasha laughed, “Well, aren’t you Mr Popular?”

“Mr Popular is married to Ms Popular, apparently,” he whispered, giving her a kiss as she spotted a guy who was staring a little too intently at her.

The kiss was probably a little too dirty for public viewing but it definitely stopped the guy from staring. “We’re going to end up on the front page of the news if you keep this up,” she teased as he pulled away. “You’re one to talk,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “I can’t even count on both hands _and_ feet the times you’ve done something dirty in public.”

She shrugged, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Mum! Dad! Hurry up! The ice-cream man is here!” James called. “Okay, okay. We’re coming,” Natasha called back, laughing. It was the perfect way to spend the day.

* * *

Later that evening, as she tucked James into bed, Natasha kissed his forehead, “Goodnight, baby. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning for Christmas.”

“I love you, goodnight” he yawned. She smiled, “I love you too.”

Shutting the door behind her, she went downstairs to find Steve still wrapping up some of the presents. There were bits and pieces of wrapping paper and gift tags scattered all around the floor where he was seated in front of the television.

“Well, aren’t you a messy wrapper,” she said, settling down beside him. Everything had already been packed into boxes prior to wrapping, which meant no accidental reveals. She picked up a box he’d wrapped in gold wrapping paper and expertly tied a ribbon around it. It was pretty heavy, something he’d gotten for James she suspected. He taped down a part of the wrapping on the box he was working on and laughed, "Wrapping Christmas presents on the night before Christmas. I'm one of the most organised people ever."

"I've done my bit, so it's just you," she grinned, tapping the box she'd just wrapped, "Also, I think I've got everything I wanted for Christmas without having to open any of this."

He chuckled, "You haven't even gotten all your presents yet."

"Are you saying there's more?" 

She was genuinely surprised. They weren't the type to get each other multiple gifts at one go which only made her more curious about it. "Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out," he winked.

"Okay, now I'm excited," she laughed as Max came by. He yawned and made a little noise before snuggling into her lap. She stroked his head, smiling all the way. He was still a little fuzzball, not quite old enough to be a big puppy. Steve smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just  _really_ excited to see your reaction tomorrow."

"It's not a collection of gay, French porn is it?" She asked, suspiciously but also slightly amused. He shrugged, "Maybe it is, you'll never know. Not until tomorrow anyway."

"Ass."

She couldn't wait for Christmas to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it x


End file.
